


The Taste Of Peaches

by wave_of_sorrow



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Experimentation, Kissing, M/M, Oral, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes invents flavoured lube. [NOT crack]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my LJ as a response to a Kinkmeme prompt.

Watson had thought nothing of it when Holmes had been experimenting for days on end, somewhat peculiar smells, curses and the occasional explosion were the only things Watson noticed. He had thought nothing of it when Holmes had started to raid Mrs. Hudson’s pantry on a daily basis. He had thought nothing of it either, when Holmes started tasting the various liquids in his test tubes.

_At first._

 

In fact, Watson hadn’t thought anything until this very moment. He had simply enjoyed a nice evening in the sitting room, lounging on the settee and reading a novel. But then Holmes had huffed in frustration for the fifth time in one minute and stomped over to Watson, who had desperately been trying to ignore him.

 

However, as Watson found himself sitting up on the settee, a test tube held out to him with a “Here, you try it,” and a tousled, disturbingly determined looking Holmes frowning at him, lips pursed, several of his red flags were raised.

 

“Beg pardon?”

 

Holmes huffed impatiently and rolled his eyes, “Try this,” he urged, pushing the test tube closer to Watson, “Tell me what it tastes like. My tongue has gone numb from trying all of those…” he licked his lips absentmindedly.

 

“You want me to try this?_ With my tongue_?” Watson asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh, don’t be such a sissy, just try it,” Holmes urged, clearly annoyed that Watson didn’t just lap it up like Gladstone would have.

 

Watson frowned at the clear, amber, almost ochre, liquid filling the tube. It looked somewhat like honey. It appeared to be thick and viscous. It also looked sticky and sickly sweet.

 

“What is _it_, precisely?” Watson inquired, still eyeing what he was expected to taste.

 

“Uh…” Holmes scratched his head and shifted from one foot to the other.

 

“It looks like some kind of…jam. Or honey.”

 

“…I guess you could call it that, yes.” Holmes bit his lip, “Yes, it’s a kind of jam.”

 

“Why are you making jam?” Watson asked incredulously.

 

“It’s for a case,” Holmes said, his impatience back, “Now,” he held the tube out to Watson, “will you do me a favour and taste it? I’ll even say please.” He smiled at Watson with false sweetness.

 

“Oh fine,” with an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Watson gave in.

 

Crinkling his nose, he dipped his finger into the concoction, coating it in awfully sticky, gooey slime. For a moment he eyed his dripping finger, face twisted into a disgusted grimace. Shooting a smiling Holmes a dirty, annoyed look, Watson put his finger into his mouth, licking it clean. His eyes, previously closed in fear of tasting something truly disgusting, flew open in surprise.

 

He hummed slightly around his finger as he sucked on it. Holmes’ concoction tasted surprisingly good, not sweet, but fruity, like peaches and something else he couldn’t quite identify. Even more surprisingly, it wasn’t sticky at all. Instead, it had an almost oily texture to it. Running down his throat like honey, only smoother, and leaving it warm and soothed, though he had not previously thought it needed soothing.

 

Holmes was watching him with dark eyes, tongue darting out to dampen slightly parted lips, a subtle blush spreading over his cheeks and neck.

 

“Holmes…” Watson narrowed his eyes at him, “This isn’t jam, is it?”

 

Holmes gave him a crooked smile.

 

“And it’s not for a case either, is it?”

 

Holmes pursed his lips, trying to hide a smile, tilting his head to the side.

 

“What on earth _is_ it?” By now all of his red flags were not only raised, but being frantically waved around, a number of shrill warning bells accompanying them, a  panicking voice in the back of his head screaming, _abort, abort_. And as if that hadn’t been warning enough, a lecherous smile spread across Holmes’ features.

 

“Let me show you.”

 

Before Watson could do so much as protest Holmes was straddling him, forcefully kissing him, Holmes’ unique taste mingling with the residue of liquid peaches as their tongues tangled and slid against each other. Holmes hummed into his mouth, tilting Watsons head back to nip at his throat and the underside of his chin while still managing not to spill any of his mixture.

 

“Undress and get on your hands and knees,” Holmes whispered against Watson’s mouth before kissing it again.

 

“What?” Watson gasped between kisses, “You want to have sex _now_? It won’t distract me from wanting to know just what it is you made me eat, you know,” he couldn’t help smiling slightly as he bit at Holmes’ bottom lip.

 

“It’s not supposed to,” Holmes tilted his head back to give Watson better access to his neck, hips shifting minutely against Watson’s, unconsciously trying to rub their cocks together, “It’s…mmm…supposed to…explain…_oh_…”

 

With a last nip at Holmes’ pulse point Watson broke away, gently pushing Holmes away, having decided to just play along whatever crazy thing Holmes had come up with now. For a moment Holmes looked confused and reluctant to leave his spot in Watson’s lap, but quickly composed himself and, somewhat awkwardly, climbed down from Watson, taking a seat next to him. Watson took off his waistcoat, unbuttoned his shirt and laid it on top of his discarded waistcoat, both neatly folded. Holmes made an impatient noise as he waited for Watson to undo his flies and get up to take off his trousers and underwear, putting them on top of the rest of his clothes, neatly folded as well, of course.

 

Meanwhile Holmes had gotten up, retrieved more test tubes with differently coloured liquids filling them, – electric blue, deep crimson, acidic green, bright pink and even an unappealingly greyish one – put them onto the coffee table and sat back down. Beyond a raised eyebrow Watson did not comment. As he made to get onto his knees, Holmes stopped him by placing his hands on Watson’s hips, turning him around and making him stand between Holmes’ spread legs.

 

Watson was about to ask what Holmes thought he was doing, but Holmes bent his head and took Watson’s limp cock into his mouth, robbing Watson of the power of forming coherent sentences. Holmes hummed around Watson’s soft length, eyes closed and nose buried in Watson’s pubic hair. Watson was beyond doing anything other than gasp and moan and palm the back of Holmes’ head, his other hand resting on Holmes’ shoulder to steady himself.

Holmes decided he loved this best; being able to take Watson into his mouth when he was still soft and limp, being able to take him all the way in and feel capillaries expand and arteries dilate as they filled with blood. When he could work his tongue around him and jaw muscles could squeeze. He relished feeling Watson’s cock swell and harden in his mouth, engorging until the tip was nudging at the back of Holmes’ throat. Holmes was breathing forcefully through his nose, trying not to gag as Watson cupped the back of his head, thus shoving his cock just the fraction of an inch further into Holmes’ mouth. Holmes swallowed reflexively around the head, his throat tightening momentarily, and as he could taste the first drops of bitter pre-come, Watson threw his head back and groaned low in his throat.

 

Holmes pulled away with an obscenely wet sound, making Watson gasp softly as cool air hit his glistening cock, now fully hard and straining upwards. Holmes leant forward to kiss the very tip, smearing pre-come onto his lips. Watson squeezed Holmes’ shoulder harder than he had intended as Holmes reached down to fondle his balls, rolling and squeezing them gently, thumb occasionally brushing against Watson’s perineum.

 

“Holmes…” Watson moaned loudly as Holmes dark eyes fixed on his face while he licked his lips clean.

 

“If you would kindly bend over now, Watson,” Holmes smiled up at him from under lowered lashes.

 

Watson went to his knees in front of Holmes, but not without glaring up at him. Before doing as Holmes had requested however, Watson leaned forward and, pulling Holmes’ shirt out of his trousers, kissed the soft skin of his belly as he rubbed his chin against the growing bulge between Holmes’ legs. Holmes made a startled noise that transformed into a low moan as he leaned back slightly, spreading his legs a bit more and pushing his hips upwards.

 

Watson hid his smile against Holmes’ crotch, running his nose along the line of warm skin just above the waistband of Holmes’ trousers. Holmes thread his fingers through Watson’s hair as he mouthed Holmes’ erection through the fabric. Holmes’ eyes fluttered closed as Watson squeezed him with his lips, sucking on him through the heavy fabric, carefully biting down, making Holmes’ hips buck and jerk as he groaned loudly.

 

Watson’s hands went to undo Holmes’ flies, but a tight grip around both his wrists stopped him. Looking up at a panting Holmes he couldn’t help smirking slightly. Holmes smiled back, chuckling slightly, but determinedly pushed Watson’s hands away from his crotch.

 

“Now,” his voice was low and breathless, “if you would please get onto your hands and knees…”

 

Cupping Watson’s jaw, he ran his thumb over Watson’s bottom lip, laughing as Watson gently bit down on the digit. Still smiling, he pushed Watson back and watched him get into position on the rug in front of the fire. Taking the test tubes with him, Holmes kneeled behind Watson, running an appreciative hand down his spine. A quick kiss to the small of Watson’s back and then the clink of glass, Holmes murmuring something to himself and then Holmes was nudging Watson’s legs further apart.

 

Spreading Watson’s cheeks and running his thumbnail lightly over his perineum, he slowly circled a slick finger around Watson’s entrance. He added more lubricant, rubbing it into the puckered muscle with the pad of his finger. Watson moaned softly, pushing back onto Holmes’ finger, trying to impale himself. Holmes stroked his sides soothingly and bit at the curve of his arse, whispering lewd promises into Watson’s skin.

 

Watson was keening, his head hanging, arms trembling and hips twitching as Holmes suddenly stopped the exquisite torture. As Holmes drizzled more lubricant onto the small of his back, letting it trickle down the cleft of his arse, Watson was almost certain that finally Holmes would give him what he craved. The touch of the tip of Holmes’ tongue to his puckered hole made him gasp and shudder as he tried to shy away from the unexpected touch.

 

Holmes simply wrapped an arm around Watson’s middle and held him steady as he flattened his tongue and licked a hot stripe from the base of Watson’s balls along the crack of his arse. Watson made a startled noise in the back of his throat, not quite sure whether he should enjoy the feeling of Holmes licking him there as much as he did. Holmes moaned softly and nipped at Watson’s buttock as he slowly wriggled a finger into Watson.

 

Watson exhaled slowly, waiting for the slight burn to fade. But before he could properly adjust, Holmes had pulled the finger out again and was muttering to himself.

 

“Holmes…?”

 

Holmes quickly closed his fist around Watson’s cock, squeezing and tugging and successfully driving all coherent thoughts from Watson’s mind. A few licks and Watson was sufficiently cleaned, satisfied that he had removed all of the lubricant, Holmes reached for another vial, filled with bright red liquid, and poured a generous amount onto Watson’s arse.

 

Swirling his tongue through the liquid, Holmes mentally catalogued taste, texture, stickiness, smell and slickness of the potential lubricant. Humming slightly as the taste of cherries mixed with a salty, musky taste that could only be Watson filled his mouth, Holmes experimentally pushed the tip of his tongue into Watson. Watson gasped and groaned, hips bucking forward, backwards, not sure whether he should demand more or tell Holmes to stop. Holmes’ arm, still wrapped around his middle, tightened slightly and Holmes’ warm palm gently rubbed Watson’s belly, coaxing him to relax against him.

 

When Watson had stopped shuddering violently, Holmes wriggled his tongue farther inside, feeling Watson’s muscle clench around it even as he began to keen and push back against Holmes’ mouth. Blindly groping for the lubricant, Holmes poured more onto Watson’s opening and his own tongue as he began to rhythmically thrust into Watson. Adding a finger to his tongue he stretched and loosened Watson’s muscles, feeling his inner walls clench and spasm. After a few moments that had reduced Watson to moaning and writhing, Holmes pulled away again and, certain that Watson wouldn’t try to leave now, removed his arm from Watson’s middle.

 

Holmes spread Watson’s cheeks, holding them apart with his thumbs as he watched a small drop of crimson lubricant trickle from Watson’s hole down to his sac. Holmes cock jumped painfully in his trousers and leaning forward, he gently kissed Watson’s puckered hole, staining his lips a bright red. He moaned softly as he licked his lips and proceeded to lick and suckle Watson clean. Watson’s mind was too hazy with pleasure to notice how meticulously Holmes’ tested and tried out all the different lubricants.

 

Holmes repeated the process with the remaining test tubes, rubbing it into Watson’s inner muscles, thrusting his tongue, then a finger, then two inside, the glide slick from lubrication and saliva, massaging Watson’s prostate or palming his balls to keep him distracted. He carefully tasted every one of the lubricants, noting which ones harmonised with Watson’s own taste and which ones didn’t – grimacing slightly at the pink one, discarding it as too sweet, forcing himself not to gag at the blue one and moaning in surprise at how well the purplish grey one worked.

 

By the time Holmes reached for the last one – the green one – Watson was reduced to begging for more, pushing back onto Holmes, sweat trickling down his spine, his legs trembling and his breath coming in sharp gasps. Holmes himself was steadily losing control too, his shirt was already halfway undone and a thin sheen of sweat was covering his brow and upper chest. He gently palmed himself through his trousers, rubbing his thumb over the wet patch growing there. He groaned and reached up to pinch and roll his nipples as he watched Watson’s naked body.

 

“Holmes…please…” it was almost a sob and Holmes couldn’t deny Watson any longer. He had no reason to anymore.

 

So he carefully poured a large amount of the sickly green liquid between Watson’s cheeks and began to rub it into him, thrusting two of his fingers inside and finding him loose and relaxed. He leaned down and licked around Watson’s stretched hole, adding his saliva to the slickness coating his fingers.

 

Watson’s hiss of pain caught him unawares. He didn’t think much of it at first, but then Watson violently clenched around his fingers, gasping in pain, his begging taking on a decidedly different timbre.

 

“What’s wrong?” Holmes asked nervously, “Did I hurt you?”

 

Watson hissed again as Holmes made to pull out his fingers, “…burns…” was all Watson could choke out through clenched teeth.

 

Holmes’ eyes widened in realisation and he cursed himself for not having thought of it. Desperately trying to ease Watson’s growing discomfort and pain, he began to lick away all of the lubricant, only now noticing that it was indeed quite sour, even if the mixture of limes and Watson was a particularly enticing one. Despite his best efforts however, Watson continued to gasp and shudder in pain.

 

Holmes frantically undid his flies and, holding his cock in one hand and soothingly rubbing Watson’s back with the other, he thrust into him hard, meeting no resistance. Watson threw his head back with a loud moan, convulsing around Holmes who reached down to stroke his cock. The pain seemed to be forgotten as Holmes was slamming into Watson, fisting his cock and biting at his salty back. With a swipe of his thumb over the swollen head of Watson’s cock, Watson was clenching hard around him, coming in thick streams over Holmes’ hand, his groans triggering Holmes’ own orgasm.

 

Holmes pulled his softening cock out of Watson’s slick hole and, after undressing and wiping his sticky hand on his shirt, kicked the half empty test tubes out of the way so they could comfortably curl up on the rug. For long moments neither of them said anything and Holmes was becoming drowsy when Watson finally spoke up.

 

“Holmes?”

 

“Hmm?” came the muffled reply against his chest.

 

Watson tried to hide his fond smile as he ran a hand through Holmes’ hair, “Please tell me you didn’t spend all those weeks inventing flavoured lubricants.”

 

Holmes looked up at him with an almost innocent expression, “I didn’t spend all those weeks inventing flavoured lubricants.”

 

Watson glared.

 

“What?” Holmes asked with wide eyes, “I only told you what you asked me to tell you. You never said I should tell you the truth.”

 

Watson simply laughed and leaned down, capturing Holmes’ sticky, sweet mouth in a kiss. Holmes draped himself over about two thirds of Watson’s body, tucking his head under Watson’s chin and kissing his chest. Watson gently rubbed Holmes’ back and was about to drift off as he remembered something.

 

“Holmes?”

 

Holmes hummed sleepily in response.

 

“What was that last one? Because I think I’ll be sore for the rest of the week,” he grumbled good-naturedly.

 

Holmes smiled against Watson’s chest and mumbled something about citric acid and that despite the mildly disgusting colour he preferred the blueberry one and something about cherries leaving stains.

 

He tightened his hold around Watson and snuggled closer, “But I think more research has to be done. Maybe you should try them too, I need an unbiased opinion.”

 

Watson could practically hear the mischief in Holmes’ voice and kissed the top of his head, smiling, “You know I’d do anything to help you with your scientific research.”


End file.
